jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Therizinosaurus
(Hybrid use only)WIRED - Creating Jurassic World’s New Genetically Modified Dinosaur (June 12, 2015) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o8GHd17aiE}} Therizinosaurus was a of the . The T. cheloniformis measuring perhaps 40 ft long and 22 ft high. Its appearance has been a debate until recent decades. During the early phases of its discovery, it was assumed it was a species of a aquatic turtle. After several examinations and revisions, it was given the description of a gigantic carnosaur that measured 55 ft in length. After the discovery of related species Nothronychus, the debate over its appearance ended. It is uncertain what it ate, though, scientists agree that it was not an exclusive carnivore. The theories are it was an insectivore, herbivore, or even an omnivore. Dinosaur researchers Florence and Charlie Magovern discovered two 18-inch-long fossilized eggs in the Xixia Basin in , China. These are perhaps the largest eggs of any animal ever found. Painstaking study of one egg throughout 1995 by the Magoverns and others revealed the bones of a tiny theropod, possibly a therizinosaur, an herbivore about which little is known. The fossil baby was named "Baby Louie" after photographer Louie Psihoyes.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #54. Movies= Story Therizinosaurus itself doesn't appear in the movies, although its DNA was used in Indominus rex in .WIRED - Creating Jurassic World’s New Genetically Modified Dinosaur (June 12, 2015) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o8GHd17aiE |-|Games= ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Therizinosaurus can be created in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Therizinosaurus is an enemy in the Game Gear adaption of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. It is depicted as a burrowing animal. TherizinosaurusParkBuild.jpg|Therizinosaurus from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Therizinosaurus/JW: TG Therizinosaurus became an creatable legendary herbivore in the game in September 30th, 2015. An interesting feature to the Therizinosaurus in the game is that it has fur-like feather, which it had in reality. Therizonosaurusjwtg.png 11205608 869148176539155 4461785963646129511 n.jpg|Base form Therizinosaurus vs base form Dimetrodon 12046614_1045997055444833_4650130186894794475_n.jpg|Level 40 Therizinosaurus 12046983_159791577699284_2827453492853207881_n.jpg|Level 12 Therizinosaurus vs Fully maxed Pyroraptor 12033059_1006132582770719_8167860086920280088_n.jpg|Level 40 Therizinosaurus vs Level 20 Suchomimus 12088442_1174126475934848_6938872669846811721_n.jpg Therzinosaurus.png|''Therizinosaurus'' card 12038137_1174126492601513_3880663878961538426_n.jpg|Fully maxed Carnotaurus vs Level 10 Therizinosaurus 12038029_1626776234239222_5797718625186599354_n.jpg|Level 21 Therizinosaurus 12096197_1638492043074186_6345008888767072206_n.jpg|Level 30 Sarcosuchus vs Level 21 Therizinosaurus 12072682_1626776247572554_508340910490602809_n.jpg|Level 20 Tropeogopterus vs Level 21 Therizinosaurus 12096159_890149274399060_1265468817780668819_n.jpg|Fully maxed Coloborhynchus vs Level 3 Therizinosaurus theizinosaurusJWnew.jpg colorfultheizinosaurusJW.jpg 12032073_417552008449519_3733043714301767932_n.jpg 12032145_445166112353715_6587335646033905797_n.jpg|Fully maxed Stegosaurus vs Level 15 Therizinosaurus 12088553_445166025687057_1312546342075237461_n.jpg|Level 20 Suchomimus vs Level 15 Therizinosaurus 12079564_1641287586149445_1005929746408350303_n.jpg|Level 20 Tyrannosaurus rex vs Level 29 Therizinosaurus 12088225_1661620084122621_256040884846550428_n.jpg|Level 9 Therizinosaurus vs Level 20 Metriorhynchus 12096603_867117243357632_7448991638390293886_n.jpg|Level 40 Therizinosaurus vs Level 30 Tyrannotitan 11083836_1495537077438998_2314643147479040872_n.jpg 12072534_1026443227406712_7624747606950927885_n.jpg 12116011_1026443327406702_7725679465414189399_n.jpg 12079311_867117270024296_4538250641173590129_n.jpg |-|Trading Cards= Jurassic Park III At card nr. 54 of the Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards series, a discovery of dinosaur eggs is told (see quote in the real-life section). The eggs might be of a Therizinosaurus.﻿ Behind the scenes *It is one of only three therizinosaurs in the franchise. The other two being Beipiaosaurus and Segnosaurus. *So far, the Therizinosaurus in Jurassic World: The Game has no death animation in the battle arena, probaly because Ludia haven't made it because the Therizinosaurus is a brand new model and animation. Notes ru:Теризинозавр es:Therizinosaurus de:Therizinosaurus Category:Theropods Category:Therizinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs